


Holly Jolly Christmas

by FayeHunter



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, it’s short and cute, they go to a tropical Christmas land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke and Calum go to the local tropical Christmas Land.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt from Mandie. She asked for “your cheeks are so cold it’s cute” with Cashton but oops I made it Cake. Hope you still like it! 
> 
> Thanks to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for reading this doc for me and giving the idea to write from personal experience lol.

Luke’s giddy. It’s the first Christmas in a while that they’ve spent in LA, on a break from touring and recording. It means that Luke gets to spend time with Calum, something that’s rare for the two of them. They’ve been dating for almost five years now and it feels like this is the first time they actually get to relax and spend the holiday season together. It’s also the first Christmas in a while that they get to spend in the warmth and sunshine of LA. It means they’ll be missing out on a wintery Christmas, but Luke will gladly take this over the cold any day. 

It also means that Luke and Calum can finally go to the tropical Christmas land that the local beach by their house boasts. Since there are clearly no pine trees or snow to be found in LA, the locals have created their own version of it. It’s a 20 foot sandcastle-like tree, carved and decorated into a Christmas tree. There’s also other sand sculptures in the area, seasonal or not, done by local artists. Luke’s been trying to go for  _ years _ , but with the band’s schedule, it’s never lined up properly until this year. 

“Calum! Let’s go,” Luke calls. He’s been standing by the doorway for what feels like ages, waiting for Calum to finish whatever it is he’s doing. Luke’s antsy to get there before the crowds do, wants to get up close to the tree and see everything. 

“You’re so impatient. I’m just trying to feed the dogs before we go,” Calum says, exiting the kitchen. Luke rolls his eyes, grabbing the car keys and Calum’s hand, tugging them both out the door. Calum calls at Luke to wait while he locks the front door. Luke’s already in the passenger seat, messing around with his phone to pull up music for the drive and getting the car ready. Calum laughs when he gets in the driver seat, realizing that Luke’s playing their pop punk Christmas playlist. 

“I can’t believe you still have this,” he says, snorting when Alex Gaskarth yells “ _ And it goes Merry Christmas, Bitch, kiss my ass.”  _

“Of course I do. How else would I set the mood for us?” Luke says, giggling when the song fades out and starts on “Santa Stole My Girlfriend.” Calum hums along, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel in time to the music. 

“Thanks for doing this,” Luke says. 

“What’s to thank? I get to spend quality time with my boyfriend, going to see a tree, and enjoying being on break. This is the best gift for the holiday.” 

Luke grins, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Calum’s cheek. Calum smiles, grabbing hold of Luke’s hand and holding onto it while driving. Luke doesn’t care if it’s terribly impractical or dangerous, he’s enjoying this. Calum’s right, the best part of tonight is getting to spend time together. 

Thankfully, the drive is short enough and the parking lot isn’t too full, so they park quickly and get out. Luke’s bouncing on the balls of his feet, walking as fast as he can to the entrance. Calum laughs, picking up this pace to match Luke’s until they pass under the archway and into the festive area. 

Luke’s breathless when they get in and he looks around. It’s gorgeous, dazzling lights covering the palm trees and shops all around. It’s like something out of a movie, bright and shining, Christmas music playing in the background. Luke laughs, delighted when he realizes everyone walking around them are dressed up like elves, pointy ears and striped leggings. Luke squeezes Calum’s hand, pointing in delight at a small group of them.

“It’s not nice to point, Luke,” Calum says, all bubblegum smiles, bright and sweet.

“But look! How great is it!” Luke giggles, waving at the elves when they glance over. Calum laughs, tugging Luke’s hand, leading him along the pathway set out by the signs. Calum insists that the path they follow doesn’t matter, but Luke thinks it’ll be more fun that way. It’s set up like that for a reason, so it must be the best way possible. Calum rolls his eyes, but allows Luke to tug him in the direction of the arrows. 

There’s a series of smaller sand sculptures besides the big tree. Luke laughs, pointing at the octopus one, playing different instruments with his tentacles, “Ollie and His 8 Piece Band.” Calum’s favorite ends up being the one of The Beatles as walruses, getting Luke to take a picture of him in front of the walrus Paul McCartney. 

“Are you going to post it?” Luke asks, curious when he hands the phone back to Calum.

“Obviously. The greatest bass player and walrus Paul McCartney has to be posted online,” Calum says. Luke laughs in delight, snorting slightly at the end of this laugh. They loop their way around to the other ones, more sea creatures in little silly poses, crabs and starfishes hanging around.

The tree itself is impressive when they finally get to it. It’s huge, 20 feet if the sign is to be believed, a giant sandcastle covered in lights and carved to look like palm tree leaves. There’s a mermaid carved into the side, glowing in the red and green lights. There’s some tropical Christmas themed music playing, the lights dancing along to the music. Luke stops, staring up in awe at the tree itself.

“Can you believe it’s all sand? That must take forever to do. Look how much detail there is,” Luke says, pointing at the strands of hair the mermaid has. Calum hums in agreement.

“They even have a little musical crab for their  _ The Little Mermaid _ knock off,” Calum says, pointing to her little crab friend, holding maracas. 

“Oh hush. It’s still impressive,” Luke says, smacking Calum on the shoulder. Calum laughs, wrapping an arm around Luke’s waist and pulling him in close. Luke snuggles into Calum’s side, staring up as the lights shift to blues and purples, flashing along to  _ Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. _

“Your cheeks are so red. It’s so cute,” Calum says, leaning over to press a sweet kiss to Luke’s cheek. Luke blushes.

“I’m just cold,” He says, pouting.

“I can’t believe you’re calling this cold. We’re in LA. It’s still technically warm here.”

“Well, it’s windy and it’s still chilly. I’m allowed to be cold.” 

“Lets get some hot chocolate then. I think it comes with little mini marshmallows. You deserve it,” Calum says. Luke perks up, nodding excitedly at the mention of marshmallows. Calum grins, pull Luke in the direction of where they’re selling food and drinks. He ends up purchasing two hot chocolates and a peanut butter chocolate chip cookie for them to split, waving Luke away when he tries to give Calum money.

“We’re on a  _ date _ Luke. Let me pay for my  _ boyfriend _ ,” He says, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the girl working behind the register. She laughs as she takes the money, handing over Calum’s change, making their drinks before handing it and the drinks over. Luke mourns the loss of Calum’s hand in his when they have to break away to grab their food.

They find an empty table nearby, sitting down. Calum scoots his chair closer to Luke’s, grabbing the cookie and breaking it in half for them to slip. Luke reaches for his half, breaking off a small piece and taking a bite. It’s good, warm and gooey, filled with chocolate chips and Reese’s. 

“What?” He asks, when he realizes Calum’s watching him eating. 

“Nothing. It’s just cute watching you get excited over a cookie. You’re my boyfriend, I’m allowed to watch you be adorable,” Calum says, tongue poking through his teeth as he smiles. Luke laughs, leaning over to press a quick, chocolatey kiss to Calum’s lips.

“Sap.”

“It’s Christmas. I’m allowed to be sappy about my boyfriend for the season,” Calum says. Luke rolls his eyes, bumping his knee against Calum’s. They keep drinking their hot chocolate in comfortable silence, Luke enjoying his cookie, pretending that he doesn’t see Calum watching his every move, smiling softly in the bright glow of the Christmas lights. 

They take the last of their hot chocolate, holding hands as they make one last lap around the lights before heading back to their car. They cross under the entryway again, Luke laughing when he sees the mistletoe hanging for the archway. Calum looks up, grinning when he sees the little sprig of leaves. 

“Well, it is tradition,” Calum says, leaning forward. Luke meets him halfway, cupping Calum’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together. Calum’s lips are warm and chapped, tasting of chocolate and peanut butter. Luke pulls back, giggling. Calum’s grinning widely, eyes scrunched up at the corners, fingers hooked into Luke’s belt loops. 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Calum says, pressing another kiss to Luke’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, darling,” Luke says, lacing his fingers through Calum’s as they walk back to their car. Luke’s decided this is the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
